deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) vs The Book of Darkness (Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha)
Lord Voldemort, the wizard who killed thousands in his quest to attain immortality VS The Book of Darkness, the ancient alien artifact of unfathomable destructive power WHO IS DEADLIEST? =Lord Voldemort= Throughout Voldemort's childhood, as Tom Riddle, he was shown to have special abilities, such as making animals perform special tasks they would not ordinarily do, or making people hurt. Having these powers, he nothing short of abused them, mentally scarring his peers but never getting caught. At age eleven, he was invited to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Voldemort became fascinated by the dark arts during his years of education. He eventually discovered that Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of the school, hid a deadly creature inside what was called the Chamber of Secrets. His incomplete works of ridding the wizarding world of muggle borns would be continued by Tom Riddle in his fifth year who unleashed the beast on several muggle-borns throughout the school. Post-Hogwarts, Voldemort continued gaining power, made numerous horcruxes, and became known as the most powerful dark wizard of all time. He began recruiting followers, known as "Death Eaters." After hearing a prophesy of his downfall, he decided to hunt the prophesied wizard. Finding his eventual vanquisher, he cast a killing curse, but it rebounded and hit him. While he was kept alive by his horcruxes which enabled immortality, he was immensely weakened, and all of his followers fled, assuming him to be dead. After regaining his power, he managed to smuggle some death eaters into Hogwarts, and assassinated Albus Dumbledore. After that, his goal was to find and kill Harry Potter. After failing to kill Harry, Voldemort proceeded to overthrow the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts, gaining supreme control over the wizarding world. He then led a smear campaign on Harry to turn the public against him. To gain more power for the final confrontation, he sought to gain possession of the Elder wand, the most powerful wand in existence. Voldemort then lead a full-scale assault on Hogwarts with his death eaters to kill Harry. This ultimately failed, and Voldemort was killed when his killing curse rebounded again, since the Elder Wand refused to kill its true master. Spells Avada Kedavra Avada Kedavra, or "The Killing Curse" is, as its name suggests, a curse that causes instant death. The Attack looks like a beam of green light fired from the the end of the wand, that, upon kills the target instantly, but usually leaves no mark. The spell can only be blocked by powerful ancient magic, however, it can be dodged by a normal human. (The Book of Darkness and its guardian knights will be, for the purposes of this match, powerful enough that it will not kill instantly, but it will still cause severe damage. Cruciatus Curse The Cruciatus Curse is a spell used to instantly cause excruciating pain on the target, described as similar to sensation heated knives piercing every inch of the body at once. The spell requires the user to have a level of sadism for it to be most effective. Imperious Curse The Imperious Curse is, quite simply, a mind control spell that forces to target to obey the caster. The spell can be resisted, however, if the targets will is powerful enough. Black Light of Death Voldemort is shown in the movie to be capable of creating a black "light" which kills enemies that are engulfed in it, though it is not clear exactly how, given as it obscures its impact on the target. Again, the Book of Darkness will be, for the purposes of this match, powerful enough to survive this attack, but will still be severely damaged. Fiendfyre A form of cursed magic fire that seems to burn at exceedingly high temperatures, reducing most materials to ash in less than a second. The flames take the form of creatures made out of flame. Lightning Summon Voldemort is shown in the movies to be capable of summoning down lighting to target his enemies, even managing to damage the magic shield around Hogwarts in the final movie. Shockwave Attacks Voldemort is shown to to be capable of creating powerful magical shockwaves, which are capable of causing severe damage in an area the size of a small rooms. Aquakinesis While its is actually Dumbledore who uses this spell, Voldemort is presumably also capable of controlling water, causing it surround his target, potentially drowning a normal human, but only immobilizing more powerful beings (such as the Book of Darkness and its knights). "Magic Mortar" In the movies, Voldemort is shown to be capable of glowing blue balls of magical energy in a mortar-like trajectory, which explode with at least as much force as an artillery shell. Blasting Curse(s) There are at least two spells, possibly three (Confringo, Expulso, Reductor Curse) mentioned in the Harry Potter universe described as causing an explosion with about the force of a hand grenade or RPG (though a powerful wizard like Voldemort could presumably cause larger explosions). While the Reductor curse is mentioned in the books as "blasting (the target) out of the way", in the movies, it is shown to simply disintegrate the target (though it will simply cause damage to the Book of Darkness for the purposes of this match. Stunning Spell A spell that stuns, but does not kill the target. However, it is implied to impact with considerable force, and is implied in the 5th booth that it be fatal if a target is hit repeatedly. "Slashing Spell" In the fifth book, a Death Eater is shown to use a spell that basically turned his wand into a sort of energy sword, making it glow with purple flames. There is also a spell, Sectumsempra, which has a similar effect at long range. Apparation Basically the magical ability to teleport. Flight Unlike most wizards, Voldemort does not need a broomstick to fly. Legilimency Vanishing Charm Causes the target to instantly cease to exist. It has, however, never been used on humans in the book, and so will not be able to be used for this in this match. However, it will be possible to use it to vanish incoming some magic attacks (but not really powerful ones like Thunder of the Night Sky, Starlight Breaker, or Ragnarok). Disarming Charm A spell to remove any item in the targets hand, Voldemort can use this without a wand, and without speaking an incantion. As the Book of Darkness' magic powers are based in its body, Voldemort will not be able to remove the Book of Darkness' abilities, but he will be able to disarm Signum's sword or Vita's hammer, which would greatly reduce there offensive abilities. Disillusionment Charm A spell that essentially give the caster active camouflage. Voldemort powerful enough to make himself practically invisible, but for the purposes of this match, only for a limited time. Horcrux (Only one left at this point) Voldemort has divided his soul into seven pieces, placing them in seven objects, in the process, making himself immortal unless all seven are destroyed. However, for this match this will be a late-7th book-era Voldemort, with only one Horcrux left, his snake, Nagini, which will be accompanying him. Death Eaters To make this match fair given the presence of the Guardian Knights, Voldemort will have four Death Eaters with him. They will be able to use all of the spells above except the Horcruxes, but to a much lower effect than Voldemort himself. =Book of Darkness= The Book of Darkness is an alien magical artifact from the anime Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha. Originally a sort of massive self-filling book of magic and technologies created by the ancient inhabitants of the planet Belka, at some point in the past, a mage meddled with the books "Defense System", accidentally turning it into an parasitic device that feeds of the user's magic and lifeforce, eventually killing them if they could not provide it with magic and lifeforce. Once it has collected enough magic, filling all 666 pages, it could supposed grant a wish, but could actually only be used for destruction. The Book found its way into to the hands of a girl named Hayate Yagami, leaching her health and confining her to a wheelchair, until it attempted to put her into an enchanted sleep and take over her body, however, Hayate reprogrammed the to book, and used it as her magical device, giving her great magical powers. Spells Bloody Dagger An attack that surrounds the enemy with red Kunai-like projectiles and then fires them at the target at high speed. The attack explodes on impact. Diabolic Emission A powerful glowing "shockwave" of energy is emitted from the will of the Book of Darkness, causing severe damage over a wide area. Energy Blasts The will of the Book of Darkness can fire purple blasts of energy which explodes with considerable force, at least that of a conventional missile. Schwarze Wirkung The will of the Book of Darkness surrounds her fist with black energy and punches a target with superhuman force. Photon Lancer Genocide Shift A version of an attack copied from Fate Testarossa, the Book of Darkness modified the standard Photon Lancer into the genocide shift version. While the standard Photon Lancer only fires about a dozen yellow balls of energy, the Genocide Shift version fires dozens, perhaps even hundreds of energy attacks, which strike with at least the force of an RPG. "Eruption Attack" In the recent movie adaptation, the will of the Book of Darkness is capable of causing red beams of energy to erupt from the ground. Starlight Breaker An attack the Book of Darkness copied from Nanoha Takamachi, which fires a large beam of pink-colored energy, exploding with the force of a small nuclear weapon. The attack collects magic power naturally lying around from expended spells and uses it to power the attack. For the purposes of this match, Voldemort's magic will create the same residue needed to power the attack. Thunder of the Night Sky The attack surrounds the target in a purple and black ball of energy, which then explodes when struck with a bolt of lightning. Ragnarok A powerful magic attack firing multiple beams of blue energy, exploding with the force of a small nuclear weapon. Technically only Hayate uses this once she "reprograms" the book, but as she gained it from the book, for the purposes of this match, the Book of Darkness will be able to use this attack. Absorption/Dream of the Book of Darkness The Book of Darkness is able to absorb a target into "pocket dimension" and force them into an enchanted sleep. However, an opponent as powerful as Voldemort will be able to escape. Gefängnis der Magie A force field capable of isolating an area of several city blocks from outside influence. Attack Mimicry The will of the Book of Darkness is able to mimic magic attacks used against it, provied of course it survives... Bind Break The ability to break magical binds, simple as that. Flight The will of the Book of Darkness is capable of using her black wings for flight. Teleportation The will of the Book of Darkness is also capable of teleporting at will. Guardian Knights The Book of Darkness had four guardian knights or Wolkenritter, Signum, Vita, Zafira, and Shamal, humanoid magical constructs that are actually countless millenia old, but appear much younger. Many of their attack names are in (often grammatically poor) German. Previously they existed only to collect magic power to fill the 666 pages of the Book. This changed, however, when the book fell in the hands of a disabled human girl named Hayate Yagami. The guardian knights gained a greater degree of emotions than displayed in previous incidents, and became surrogate family to Hayate, who had lost all her immediate family. Note that the guardian knights will only have the powers they possess at the end of the second season of the anime. Signum Signum appears to be young woman of 19, with an outwardly cold and businesslike personality, but is nonetheless very strongly attached to and protective of Hayate. In combat, Signum is a skilled opponent, preferring to attack at close range with her sword, Lævateinn (named after the sword wielded by Surtur in Norse mythology) possessing a variety off melee attacks, some utilizing the sword's "snake form" turning it into a bladed chain whip. Lævateinn can also transform into a "bow form", where it can fire powerful "arrows" of energy. Schlangebeißen/Whip Sword Signum is capable of turning her sword into an elongated bladed which, which can apparently extend dozens of feet in length. Flying Dragon Flash An attack made with her sword in "snake form"/whip mode, which encases the blade in purple flames, causing increased damage. Luminous Dragon A flaming whip sword attack, similar to the one described above. Panzergeist A powerful, full-body shield, capable of deflecting most attacks, but drains energy quickly. Panzerschild A basic shield spell protecting only one side of the body, take the form of a glowing triangle. Purple Lighting Flash A slash with Signum's sword covered in flames. Sky Fang A wave of energy launched by slashing with Lævateinn, can cut targets at a range. Sturmfalken A magic "arrow" fired from "bow form". Explodes violently on impact. Sturmwinde A fiery shockwave emitted from Lævateinn. Vita Vita has the appearance of a red-haired female child, but is in fact, like the other four guardian knights, centuries, if not millenia old. She is generally shown to be brash and reckless in battle, but still retains some childlike characteristic outside of combat. She is also the most fiercely loyal to Hayate. Her favored weapon is a magic hammer, "Graf Eisen", which she wields with devastating force. Eisengeheul Creates red flash that can stun targets or even jam electronics. Giganthammer Transforms her hammer's head to a ridiculously large size (larger than Vita herself), then strikes with it. Need I say more? Gigantschlag Increases the head of the hammer to giant sizes, then extends out the handle to strike an opponent at long distance. Almost comedic in appearance, but less funny when your on the receiving end! Schwalbefliegen Launches exploding iron balls in four or multiples of four. Projectiles will home in on a target. Kometfliegen Launches a single, large, exploding iron ball to devastating effect, however, it does not home in on a target. Panzergeist A powerful, full-body shield, capable of deflecting most attacks, but drains energy quickly. Panzerschild A basic shield spell protecting only one side of the body, take the form of a glowing triangle. Gefängnis der Magie A force field capable of isolating an area of several city blocks from outside influence. Pferde A spell granting increased speed. Raketenhammer Her hammer sprouts a rocket motor on the back, and sends Vita flying in a tornado of hammer spinning destruction. Somehow, this does not result in dizziness. Zerstorungshammer Hammer head increase to massive size, then extends the handle, THEN adds its sprouts a rocket booster, and then strikes the target with devastating force. Todlichschlag Charging melee attack. Zafira Zafira is a shapeshifter, capable of taking the form of either a large, muscular man with white hair, dark blue clothing, and light blue wolf's ears, or a large, blue wolf. Zafira is generally serious calm, and collected, but still fiercely loyal to Hayate. He is also deadly in close combat in either human or canine form. Magically Enhanced Melee Transformation As mentioned in his profile, Zafira can transform for human to wolf form at will, proving lethal in both forms. Barrier A magic shield, plain and simple. Appears to be different from Signum or Vita's shield spells. Steel Yoke A spell that conjures up massive steel blades out of the ground, which can either enclose or impale a target. Zafira is also able to make the blades explode for greater damage (at least in fighting game adaptation, and he will be able to do so for the purposes of this match), as well as a version that fires out a cutting tendril of magic. Shamal A soft-spoken, caring, blond woman, Shamal is the guardian knight that plays the role of a surrogate mother to Hayate. Her expertise in in support magic and healing. As such, she does not often engage in combat, though she can use the Steel Yoke ability for offensive purposes. Healing Magic Shamal is highly skilled at using magic to heal wounds. Steel Yoke A spell that conjures up massive steel blades out of the ground, which can either enclose or impale a target. Zafira is also able to make the blades explode for greater damage (at least in fighting game adaptation, and he will be able to do so for the purposes of this match), as well as a cutting tendril of magic. For the purposes of this match, Shamal will be able to use all of the variants of the spell Zafira uses. Barrier A simple magic shield. Commandment Chain A wire of magic energy capable of binding a target. Portal Shamal is capable of creating portals that can allow her to teleport. Wind Shield A powerful shield capable of deflecting even powerful attacks from one direction. Investigation Spell A spell to scan an area and detect enemies. =X-Factors= Explanations The Book of Darkness takes the highest experience and intelligence scores, being a being that has existed for millenia. The Book also can copy any magic used against it, giving it greater magical prowess, though Voldemort is not far behind. Both Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and to a lesser extend to Book of Darkness, rely entirely on magic rather than blunt force, unlike Signum, Vita, and Zafira, who use magic to enhance their melee attacks. Scenario The battle will take place in Uminari City, Japan. Voldemort, hearing of the Book of Darkness' immense power, will attack Hayate Yagami's house alongside five Death Eaters with the intent to steal the book and use it for his own purposes. Voldemort will force Hayate aside and search for the book. Sensing Hayate is in danger, the four guardian knights burst in and attack. At the same time, the main defense program activates, unleashing the humanoid "will" of the Book. =Battle= Due to the lack of votes, I have cast an author vote: With only one horcrux remaining, Voldemort will not be able to counter the countless years of magical experience and attack mimicry abilities of the Book of Darkness, not the mention the Death Eaters being outclassed by the Book's knights. The match may be rematched at some point, but for now, I have created this exhibition battle. Voldemort and Death Eaters: , Book of Darkness: , , , , Yagami Household, Uminari City, Japan In the middle of the night, Lord Voldemort and five Death Eaters apparated onto the doorstep of an apparently ordinary Muggle household in Uminari, Japan. Yet Voldemort sensed a powerful magical presence in the house. This had to be the place where the powerful magical artifact, the Book of Darkness was hidden. Voldemort tapped the door with his wand, unlocking the door. Voldemort walked through the door, followed by his Death Eaters, and into the living room. Into the hallway, a small girl wheeled her wheelchair into the living room, and then stopped dead, staring in terror at the sight before her. Hayate Yagami stared at the man with the white skin and slit-like nostrils and recoiled in fear as the man drew some sort of wooden stick and tapped his throat with it. Using the translation spell, Voldemort spoke in perfect Japanese: "You have something that doesn't belong to you, Muggle. Return it to me... Or suffer the consequences." Hayate did not know what he meant by "Muggle", but was too scared to ask. Instead, she said in a small voice... "I.... I don't know what your talking about..." "You think you can just lie to me, Lord Voldermort...", Voldemort replied, in a voice of utmost malevolence, as he drew his wand, "There is nothing you can hide from me, Hayate Yagami.... Now, give me that book on your shelf". Hayate was now even more terrified of this man, Lord Voldemort, as he called himself... how could he know her name... or about the Book... could he read her mind?" Hayate stood there, motionless, refusing to move, silently praying that her new family, the self-proclaimed "Guardian Knights" of the book, would return. Voldemort walked towards Hayate, and right past her, entering her room. "Deal with her as you wish", he told his Death Eater, "She is of no further use to me... but I suspect LeStrange and Dulahov will find much amusement out of her." One of the masked figures that followed Voldemort into the the room, the only woman amongst them, got out wand and said, "We're going to have lots of fun together", as she laughed manically and waved her wand, causing Hayate to fly up into the air. Seconds later, the woman raised her wand and said "Cruci..". Bellatrix LeStrange's curse was interrupted by a rumbling sound as a hole was smashed through the roof of the house, as only partly covering over a shout of "Keep your filthy hands off Mistress Hayate". Second later, a large heavy object struck Bellatrix's head, crushing her skull and killing her instantly . The dust cleared to reveal a girl, seemingly about Hayate's age, armed with a large hammer. "Vita!", Hayate said, relieved. "Mistress, are you alright?!", Vita replied. "I... I... think so...", Hayate replied. Suddenly, the voice of Antonin Dulahov bellowed "Avada Kedavra!". A Jet of green light flew at Hayate. Vita noticed this threat, and at lightning speed, jumped in front of Hayate. The beam of light impacted Vita, knocking her to the ground instantly. Hayate let out a cry of fear and depair, her face in tears.... the closest thing she had known to a sister was dead... Or was she... Seconds later, Vita moved, attempting to push herself up. "You'll need to do better than that to kill a Belka knight!", she said. Dulahov stared in shock and terror- only one person had ever survived the Avada Kedavra curse. Was he dealing with another Harry Potter?... Or perhaps, something more powerful... Category:Blog posts